This invention relates to a caster and more particularly it relates to a caster whose inherent function of automatically changing the direction of the wheel can be selectively stopped.
Casters of this type are advantageous particularly when attached to a baby carriage, for example. That is, if such casters are attached to the lower ends of leg members, e.g., front legs, of a baby carriage, the baby carriage can be smoothly moved even if the pushing force thereon is weak. Further, it can be easily changed in the direction of travel even in narrow aisles as in stores. On the other hand, on a gravel load, for example, if the casters are in the state of being capable of changing the direction of the wheels on the basis of their inherent swivelling function, the casters allow the wheels to fluctuate more than is necessary; thus, the inherent function of the casters do more harm than good, making it rather hard to push the baby carriage. Thus, an improved caster should be so constructed that its inherent swivelling function can be stopped, as needed.
Such an improved caster is advantageous in that it ensures satisfactory steerability at all times depending upon the condition of the road.